1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relates to a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting elements.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a light emitting device has become known in which a plurality of light emitting elements held by a holding member are stacked so as to emit a plurality of light beams. As such a light emitting element, for example, a semiconductor laser diode has been used, and as such a holding member, for example, a copper-tungsten (CuW) substrate has been used. Since such a light emitting device has a structure in which copper-tungsten (CuW) substrates that are holding members and light emitting elements are alternately stacked, the thickness of the copper-tungsten (CuW) substrates becomes a factor for the pitch of the light emitting elements (see e.g., JP-A-2001-339122 and JP-A-2009-524223).
However, since such a copper-tungsten (CuW) substrate is difficult to make thinner, and the thickness accuracy becomes poor when the substrate is thinned, it has been difficult to stack light emitting elements with a narrow or high pitch accurately.